ABSTRACT The University of Chicago Medicine Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCCCC) has created a multi-level framework for planning, evaluation and execution of Center priorities, including both formal internal and external advisory structures and groups. The Senior Leaders (Executive Committee - EC) form the nucleus of these groups, which include: the), the Cancer Advisory Committee (CAC), Program Leaders, the Core Development Working Group (CDWG), and the UCCCC Standing Review Committee as well as the External Advisory Committee (EAC), which meets annually. These Committees and activities, together with annual UCCCC Program Retreats, other UCCCC Working Groups, targeted strategic planning meetings and retreats, and targeted joint Program retreats, serve as the vehicles for development and implementation of the strategic vision of the Cancer Center. Over the current grant cycle, planning and evaluation activities have led to refocusing of the Programs, Programmatic growth and the launching of a number of new initiatives, refinement of membership, enhancement and expansion of Shared Resources, recruitment of a superb group of researchers, and dramatic improvement of research and clinical facilities that would not have been possible without substantial institutional support. UCCCC Senior Leaders include the Center Director (Michelle M. Le Beau, PhD), Deputy Director (Walter Stadler, MD) and six Associate Directors (ADs) (Clinical Sciences - Mark Ratain, MD; Basic Sciences - Geoffrey Greene, PhD; Population Research - Habibul Ahsan, MBBS; Education - M. Eileen Dolan, PhD; Community Engagement and Cancer Disparities - Karen Kim, MD; and Administration - Marcy A, List, PhD). Over the current grant cycle, planning and evaluation activities have resulted in the following accomplishments and new initiatives: a) Strengthening of the leadership team; b) Strengthening of population research through recruitment and programmatic growth, including the development several population-based cohorts; c) Strengthening of imaging sciences, through initiation of a molecular imaging and radiochemistry research program, including the installation of a new cyclotron; d) Expanded Informatics, with the establishment of the Bioinformatics Core, as a full Shared Resource; e) Development of molecular diagnostics for clinical care and research; f) Development of the NCI Genomic Data Commons for the cancer research community; g) Faculty recruitment to meet strategic goals; and h) Reorganization and enhancement of Research Programs. During the next grant cycle, we will utilize the same Planning and Evaluation mechanisms to further the three major initiatives of the updated (2016) Strategic Plan, which prioritize and accelerate laboratory, clinical and translational, and community-based cancer research to: 1) develop new biomarkers, novel treatments, and new interventions to prevent cancer; 2) efficiently integrate effective treatments and interventions into medical practice; and 3) assess the impact ofthese new approaches on addressing health outcomes and cancers relevant to our catchment area.